Mistlichts fanfictions/one shot/Verscheurd
Verscheurd Licht en donker, warm en koud. Kil en warm, verschillend als maar kan. Mijn geest bestaat uit twee delen. Twee verschillende karakters. Twee tegenpolen, Liefde en wraak. Het ene moment wint Liefde, de andere Wraak. Wraak kan slecht zijn, maar ook goed. Hoewel je dat misschien niet kan begrijpen, altijd is je wat anders aangeleerd. Liefde, Vriendschap, Familie, dat is toch belangrijk? Mis. Kan Liefde je maag vullen? Kan Vriendschap je dorst lessen? Kan Familie je huid verwarmen? Nee. Het laat je in een wolk van blindheid verkeren, in je eigen wereld. Maar daarbuiten is de echte wereld, wraak, moord, diefstal en bedrog heersen daar. Alleen de sterkste en slimste overleven. De andere sterven. Zo is de natuur van ons. Van iedereen. Al proberen we het te verbergen, het komt altijd naar boven. Liefde is dodelijker dan de diepste wonden, Vriendschap laat je zwakker zijn, je moet niet alleen jezelf beschermen maar een hele groep. Familie? Ze zullen je verraden, alleen achterlaten, onbeschermd tegen de echte wereld. Liefde is het ergst. Ik ben erin getrapt, en ik boet nu nog. Hoe kan ik zo dom zijn geweest? Ik leef nu in een liefdevolle, veilige wereld. Mijn straf. Hoewel niemand dat kan begrijpen. Hoe kan je een "gewoon" leven leiden na de dood in de ogen gekeken te hebben en verslagen te hebben? Hoe kan je liefde voelen na dat die liefde je leven kapot gemaakt heeft? Ik weet het. Het is mijn straf, waarvoor? Ik ben uitgedaagd door de liefde, en ik heb toegegeven. Mijn trouwe partner zou niet mijn trouwe partner horen te zijn, maar mijn aardsvijand. Ik heb de liefde laten heersen, doe ik nu nog steeds. Elke dag voel ik de pijn. Elke dag maak ik heftige ruzie met mezelf. Mijn geest die leeft van wraak heeft me de rug toegekeerd, is woedend en laat me dat elke dag merken. De geest van liefde laat me sollen met de andere kant. Ik weet niet of ik het anders zou doen als ik het kon overdoen. Waarschijnlijk wel, als ik zou weten in welke staat ik nu zou leven. Ik kon leven als de leider van iedereen, ik ben toch de sterkste en slimste? Maar liefde heeft me blind gemaakt. Me een pijnlijke wond toegebracht die me elke dag pijn blijft doen. Wraak laat me tenminste sterk worden, andere boeten voor wat ze gedaan hebben. Waarom heb ik niet die kant gekozen? Ik weet het niet. En ik boet elke dag voor mijn keuze. Gek wordt ik ervan, de bevelen die me blijven worden gegeven. Waarom moet ik dit doen? Iets wat ik niet zou willen doen. Maar het moet. Als een stille windvlaag kom ik het hol van mijn slachtoffers binnen, die ik al enkele dagen bestudeer. De poes van mijn leeftijd, degene die mij het zwakste leek, want wat kan een poes nou? was buiten. Geen idee wat ze aan het doen was, maar eentje moest blijven leven. Dus heb ik de zwakste uitgekozen. Want op een dag zou zij tegen mij vechten, uit wraak. Degene die me dit bevel gaven zouden haar binnenlaten, een tweegevecht. In mijn wijk ging het zo, iedereen moest het doen. Het was een test, een proef. Ik kijk goed rond, de sterkste, de vader, kies ik uit om als eerste te doden. Geluidloos en vlug zakt mijn klauw diep in zijn keel. Met een geluidloze siddering verlaat zijn geest zijn lichaam, en gauw gebeurt hetzelfde met de moeder. De zoon schikt wakker, maar op zijn leeftijd is hij geen partij voor me. Hij schreeuwt het uit als hij ziet dat zijn ouders in een poel van bloed liggen, maar ik maak er snel een eind aan. Met mijn staart dip ik wat van het, inmiddels gemengde, bloed van de drie op en loop naar een muur. Ik schrijf mijn naam, zo zou de dochter me kunnen vinden. Mijn naam staat op de muur, dreigend. Ik glip naar buiten, waar ik me verstop onder de bosjes. Ik kijk zonder emotie toe hoe de dochter vrolijk thuiskomt, en hoe ze geluidloos het wrede spel aanschouwt. Hoe langzaam een kille vuur zich in haar ogen verspreidt. Ik maak me zorgen, ik had verwacht dat ze anders zou zijn. Gillend weg zou rennen. Langzaam begin ik te beseffen dat ik toch haar niet had moeten kiezen, maar haar onschuldige uiterlijk had de keuze gemaakt. Haar mooie uiterlijk. Het doet pijn als ik besef dat we vijanden zijn, met het lot dat een van ons zal sterven. Meerdere jaren later Ik laat me regeren op woede, mijn vechtkunst wordt beter. Ik weet wie mijn familie vermoordt heeft, een onschuldig gezin dat sliep. Met hun bloed stond een naam geschreven, Hostis, een gezicht wat ik nog nooit gezien heb is mijn aardsvijand. Sinds de dood van mijn familie ben ik veranderd, ik kan gevechten aan met de sterksten, waar ik zelf een van ben. Ik jaag nu, iets wat illegaal is, dagelijks. Het boeit me niet, dan pakken ze maar. Hostis. Vijand betekend dat in een van de oude talen, een toepasselijke naam voor de kat die ik nog nooit gezien heb, ik weet niet eens of het een poes of een kater is, al klinkt het als de naam van een kater. Na vele jaren is mijn woede niet getemperd, verdriet heb ik nooit gehad. Plotseling zie ik een kat staan, vlug gooi ik mijn muis weg. 'Aan het jagen hè? Je bent betrapt.' Ik sis. 'Wie komt me vertellen wat ik moet doen? Jij in ieder geval niet.' De kat, een zwarte kater, komt naar voren lopen. 'Ondanks mijn uiterlijk ben ik sterker dan dat ik lijk, als je daar op let. Hoe heet je?' Ik zucht. "Saversum, naar adversus, tegenover, hoe heet jij?' De kater lacht. 'Het is beter mijn naam niet te noemen. Ooit zal je dat begrijpen.' Ik besluit hem te negeren, en keer hem de rug toe, op zoek naar de muis die ik net haastig had weggegooid. 'Mooie vacht heb je.' Zegt de kater. Met een ruk draai ik me om, ik heb nog nooit een compliment gekregen, van wie dan ook. Zo ging het niet. 'Je geeft zeker de hele dag iedereen complimentjes hè?' 'Eigenlijk bijna nooit, alleen als ik het echt meen, en dan nog niet zo vaak, je kan redelijk goed jagen.' Ik erger me hier enorm aan, al helemaal aan het feit dat ik langzaam begin te blozen. 'Hoe weet je dat?' 'Ik hou je al een paar dagen in de gaten.' Ik wordt woedend van binnen, tenminste, dat wil ik geloven, een ander, klein, vreemd gevoel strijdt ertegen. 'Wie ben jij?' De kater lacht. Ik grom, en laat mijn tanden zien. 'Ik moet gaan.' Met mijn muis verdwijn ik de struiken in. Thuis is mijn bed blijf ik aan hem denken, wat ik ook probeer, zijn beeld blijft op mijn netvlies staan. een jaar later Nog steeds denk ik aan de vreemde kater, elke dag spookt hij door mijn hoofd. Behalve nu, want vandaag is een belangrijke dag. Hostis. Hij ging eraan. De onbekende die haar familie had vermoord. Een afspraak, in het bos, op een open plek. Een plek waar vier bomen staan, die naar vier verschillende gebieden leiden. Daar zal ik hem ontmoeten in een tweegevecht, tot de dood. Mijn dood was niet erg, wel als hij blijft leven. Ik zit er al sinds de zon opkwam, ookal zou ik Hostis pas om twee uur 's middags ontmoeten. Ik ben er klaar voor, dacht ik. Maar nu ik hem zie verstijft mijn lichaam. De zwarte kater, die ik al ontmoet had, trippelt naar haar toe met een ijskoude blik in zijn ogen. Meteen val ik aan. Verassing zou kunnen helpen, Hostis valt inderdaad om nadat ik zijn poten onder zijn lichaam wegschopte. het helpt niet echt, het lukt hem mijn poot te pakken en ik val om terwijl hij opspringt. Hij heft een poot op, maar ik rol opzij, tegen hem aan, met een kracht waardoor hij omvalt. Een bloederige streep over mijn schouder, een ondiepe wond over zijn flank. Zijn tanden happen net naast mijn keel dicht, mijn klauwen worden net weggeslagen voordat ze al te diep zijn buik kunnen binnendringen. Een dergelijke vijand heb ik nog nooit ontmoet, maar het lukt me. Hij rolt op zijn rug, maar kan niet doorrollen. Een voor mij gunstige boomwortel steekt uit de grond, en houd hem tegen. Ik druk zijn poten tegen de grond, en til een poot op om hem de genadeslag te geven. Toen ging ik de fout in. Ik keek in zijn ogen, waar doodangst te zien is. En twijfel. Hostis heeft de aarzeling gezien. Hij maakt er gebruik van. 'Ik hou van je.' Mompelt hij, en ik verstijf. Al een jaar lang zag ik hem in mijn dromen, niet toe gevend dat ik verliefd was. Maar meerdere jaren lang zag ik een schim in mijn dromen die mijn familie vermoordt. Liefde wint altijd zeggen ze, zo ook in mijn geval. En dat haat ik. ''De hele beschaving viel, niemand vertrouwde iemand. Ik bleef wonen op de open plek met Hostis. We kregen vijf jongen: Tonitrui, Umbra, Ventus, Flumen en Coelum. Donder, Schaduw, Wind, Rivier en Hemel. Ze verzamelde allemaal een groep katten om zich heen, en er kwamen vijf groepen, die ieder een eigen territorium hadden. Mijn kinderen gaven hun groepen namen, TonitruiForum, UmbraForum, VentusForum, FlumenForum en CoelumForum. Later werden die namen vertaald naar onze taal. De DonderClan, SchaduwClan, WIndClan, RivierClan en de HemelClan. De HemelClan woonde op het gebied van de oude beschaving, de DonderClan lag ertegen aan, en tussen de plek waar ik woonde, het moerasachtige gebied behoorde tot de SchaduwClan, terwijl de WindClan op de heide leefde. De RivierClan zwom in de rivieren. Elk van de vier bomen lag tegen het territorium van een clan aan, maar de HemelClan had er geen. Op de open plek waar ik woonde komen ze elke keer als het luna plena is bijeen in vrede. Maar ik boet omdat ik geen wraak genomen heb. Elke keer als er een gevecht is zal je mijn geest zien meevechten. Elke keer als de luna plena, tegenwoordig volle maan, verstoord wordt en er geen vrede is ben ik de oorzaak. Ik moet boeten, maar ik laat jullie ook boeten. Vergeet dat nooit. ''